It's complicated
by MikaPeacee
Summary: El amor nos lleva a hacer locuras, pero que tanto estaría Shûji dispuesto a hacer.


_Buenas noches, por aquí son las 11:50pm si es un poco tarde pero me llego la inspiración a esta hora y bueno que puedo decir, a continuación les traigo un fanfiction OneShot de Saikano el mejor anime (es mi opinión) después de Dragon Ball y Hell Girl espero que les guste y que puedan __entenderlo._

_Besos:*_

_Saikano no es de mi propiedad si no del genio Shin Takahashi, lo amo de verdad que si.__  
_

_Sin mas._

_¡Oh cierto!_

_"Amo el verde" - _ Pensamientos

"Amo el verde" - Diálogos

_**It's Complicated  
**_

* * *

_**The last love song on this little planet**_.

_¿Por que debemos morir? En realidad la pregunta es ¿Para que nacemos? ¿Cuál es el propósito? Puede haber muchos propósitos para muchas personas pero para mí, ¿Cual es mi propósito? Según las fuerzas de autodefensa mi propósito es "proteger" pero como puedo proteger si ya no puedo ni controlar mi cuerpo, no puedo._

Ya no más. ¿Acaso es el fin?

Shûji perdóname sigo siendo débil.

**Lunes 7:15am Base de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.**

Comandante Chise la necesitamos - _uno de los soldados hablaba sin cesar_

_Yo no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía la guerra estaba empeorando eso no era necesario recordármelo.  
_  
Los representantes de la dirección de defensa han venido y están interesados en hablar con usted - _se notaba nervioso, muy nervioso. _

Eso no me interesa, ¿Cual es el plan a partir de ahora?

Señorita Chise es muy necesario que se reúna con los representantes, son órdenes superiores.

¿No me has oído?, Le estoy preguntando cuando es el próximo ataque.

Discúlpeme, todavía no se ha dado ninguna irregularidad por lo cual no sabemos si abra más ataques.

Idiota.

_Al dirigirme a mi habitación todos los soldados me saludaban, y eso a pesar de todo me seguía dando vergüenza._

Shûji, ¿Cuándo podré verte?, tal vez no pronto.

Al entrar a mi habitación, decidí darme un baño, tal vez y con eso se me calmen un poco las ideas, tal vez,

_**¿Por que no me creo mis propias mentiras?**_**  
**  
_Ding Dong El sonido me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, lo próximo que se escucho fue, "Líder de pelotón Chise", tan rápido como pude fui a abrir la puerta.  
_  
¿Hay que atacar?

¡Eh!, este, hay órdenes de mantenerse en espera.

¿Que? Pero yo, necesito pelear.

La situación bélica ha cambiado hasta que no recibamos notificación alguna del comandante general, estamos en situación de espera indefinida.

No por favor ¡Déjenme luchar! Por favor no quiero descansar, no ahora ¡necesito luchar!

Lo siento.

_Cerré la puerta y me deslice por ella, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, a veces me pregunto si debería seguir viviendo._

**2:30pm Otaru**

¡Shûji!

¡Wuo tonta! Me has asustado, ¿Por que haces eso?

Jajajajajaja vieras tu cara, serás imbécil, oye me puedes decir ¿Por que Chise no ha venido mas a clases?

_Eso también quisiera saberlo yo._

Ni yo lo sé, tal vez este algo enferma.

Vaya, que buen novio eres Shûji.

Akemi tu eres su mejor amiga ¿No? ¿Por que tú no sabes nada? ¿Por que no he podido comunicarme con ella idiota, acaso no lo vez? Desde el terremoto nada ha sido igual.

_Eso no puedo negártelo._

Me pregunto que estará haciendo el idiota de Atsushi, hace algún tiempo que no recibo sus cartas.

Tú crees que el haya. .

No lo digas.

Solo decía, es que ¿Como puede irse a luchar solo porque le guste una chica?, y más si esa chica soy yo acaso no te parece tonto.

Cállate.

Es que simplemente tú no lo entiendes, está matando solo para protegerme, ensuciando sus manos por una chica como yo ¿Te imaginas? ¿Por qué todo debe ser tan complicado Shûji?, ¿Por qué todo está cambiando?

_Eso también quisiera saberlo yo, Chise, ya no hay palabras de aliento que pueda pronunciar ¿Por qué no estas aquí? Chise será que podría volver a verte.  
_  
**12:30am Tokio, Japón**

_Lo volví a hacer_

Maldita sea, ya no puedo seguir controlándolo.

Excelente trabajo Comandante Chise, está evolucionando de eso no hay duda.

¿Está orgulloso de eso Señor?

¿Por que no estarlo? - _Una gota fría cae por su mejilla.  
_  
Porque tarde o temprano usted morirá como toda la gente a la que está manipulando.

_Me retire sin que dijera palabra alguna, últimamente mis palabras ya no las controlo al igual que mi cuerpo, Shûji estoy perdiendo la batalla, perdóname.  
_  
Chise

Kawahara

Volveremos a Otaru, mañana por la tarde.

Shûji ¿Crees que pueda seguir protegiéndote?

**Martes 08:30am Otaru**

Buenos días Shûji

¿Chise?

_Su sonrisa, no creía que la extrañara tanto_

Tonta, ¿Donde has estado?

Pues, perdoname es solo que mi "trabajo" no me ha dejado en paz Shûji perdón.

Tonta, no te disculpes. Sera mejor que entremos se hace tarde.

_¿Que le voy a decir?_

No puedo creer que halla vuelto.

Shûji, sera que solo por hoy, solo por hoy, no fueramos a la escuela, por favor.

¿Que esta pasando? Chise, ¿Todo esta bien? ¿Que ha pasado?

Claro, todo esta bien el es solo por hoy lo prometo, ¿Podemos?

Si, claro pero solo por hoy.

_¿Que debo hacer?, ¡Maldita sea! Que inútil puedo llegar a ser._

¿Adonde quieres ir?

Al mirador, ¿Estaría bien?

Claro que si, vamos ya veras que todo ira bien.

_Shûji perdoname.__  
_  
_Al caminar hacia el mirador las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta y no querian salir quería gritar, quería decirte lo que nunca te dije, Shûji perdoname, perdoname, por favor._

Chise, ¿Que pasa?

¿Me crearías si te dijera que el mundo se acabara pronto?

_Mi corazón se detuvo como una niña, por que es una niña por el amor de Dios, podía decir esas cosas, __**¡¿COMO?**_

No lo se, como podría creer algo así Chise.

Es cierto nunca lo dije, perdona.

Tonta.

_Algo me decía que Chise no mentia, ella nunca mentia y menos sobre su "trabajo". Llegamos al mirador tardamos un poco mas ya que Chise se tardo mas de lo normal, cada día la veo mas lenta, pero ella me hubiera dicho si fuera algo importante ¿No?_

_Ojalá todo siguiera así como siempre. Tranquilo, silencioso, y con Shûji a mi lado._

_Shûji, tengo miedo mas miedo del que alguna ves pensé posible, no quiero morir ¿Quien quiere hacerlo?, por favor perdoname por no poderte proteger._

¡Chise!, pero ¡¿Que pasa?

Ah, perdón ¿Se me han soltado las lagrimas otra ves? Creo que mi mantenimiento ya no esta sirviendo de mucho, cada día lloro mas, ¿No crees Shûji? Perdoname

_Y entonces me Chise me mostro el rostro mas triste jamás visto, en ese momento y en ese lugar, las ganas de llorar me entraron, pero no quería mostrarme débil no frente a ella, sentía que era lo único que podía hacer para mantenerla "feliz"._

Chise te amo ¿Lo sabes cierto?

Shûji. . Claro que lo se yo también te amo.

Shûji podria pedirte algo, tranquilo puedes decir que no si lo deseas.

Lo que me pidas hare.

Matame

Y entonces el mundo se detuvo, Chise MI Chise queria que la matara, ¿Cómo podia ser eso posible?

¿Qué?

Me has escuchado

No puedo hacer eso

Entonces para ti esta bien que haga sufrir a la gente asi sin mas.

¡NO! Pero no te matare.

¿¡Como puedes amar a una asesina!

Se que no es tu culpa

Si, ¡Pero no puedo controlarlo! ¡Se esta esta haciendo mas fuerte cada vez!

Shûji matame, por favor hazlo, salvaras al mundo.

¡No entiendes! ¡Mi mundo se acaba si tu mueres!, Como crees que viviria sabiendo que tu estas muerta, no importa si asesinas, no importa si no puedes controlarlo, te amo mas alla de todo eso ¡Chise eres mi novia! Y nada cambiara eso.

_No pude aguantar las lagrimas, llore mucho por que sabia que el entendia por que se o pedia y aun asi no lo hizo, Shûji debiste haberme matado._

Tonta no llores.

_Shûji te protejere hasta el final, no importa que pase._

* * *

Espero que halla sido de su agrado, besos mis Nekos:*


End file.
